Prove You Wrong
by smilelaughread
Summary: Remus is intimidating, in his own way. HPFC challenge "Talk About Categories - a Challenge" by Taragh McCarthy. Prompts were: mistake, waiting, awake, and "She says that she has a meeting, but she is dressed for something."


Sirius was more powerful than Remus, except at full moons. But that only happened twice or three times a month. All the other days, if Sirius really wanted to, he could pin Remus down with little effort. It must have been all the Quidditch training that was making all the difference, though one would think Remus' arm muscles would be fairly developed after carrying those dreadfully heavy books all over the castle.

Despite being taller, broader, and generally more muscular, Sirius listened to what Remus said. He followed _most_ of Remus' instructions; something he didn't do for anyone else in the world, not even James. Well, it wasn't as if Remus wasn't intimidating and almost frightening in his own way. He had his very own way of making people who upset him feel small without being blatantly rude; perfect Moony style. He was horrible at insults, and only had about half a mean bone in his body.

When he had something against another student, Remus went out of his way to find and correct their mistakes. His voice would take on an exaggerated innocent tone, and he would speak loudly and clearly. He would use long, complicated words just to make the other person feel like an idiot, while speaking in such a way - enunciating everything perfectly and not using contractions - that it seemed he was speaking to a toddler. Sirius always enjoyed those moments when Remus _almost_, just barely showed his unpleasant side. Except when that tone and that _look _- the one that said, in no uncertain terms, that his brains were made of dragon dung or lint - was directed at him.

Remus, despite possibly being the smallest of the Marauders, was also most often looked to for ideas and for leadership. He had most of the brains in the group, the majority of the rest belonging to Sirius himself. James, if he applied himself, showed his intelligence... sometimes. Peter, well, there were really no words to describe some of the idiotic things he did. At least he always listened.

There were days when they were rowdy and didn't want to be bossed around by Remus, though he didn't really act bossy, and the always paid for those days with a grouchy Remus. They seemed to be the only people in the world he could be genuinely rude around. If it wasn't so annoying and irritating and unproductive, Sirius would feel touched that Remus felt that comfortable around them; he was usually so inverted and secretive. He didn't like burdening others with his problems.

Remus was so touchy sometimes, though. If one said something wrong around him, something that insulted him even just _a bit..._ Remus never forgot or let it go, simply waiting for another mistake or slip-up. He had a startling ability to hold a grudge, something Sirius admired. It was hard to stay mad at someone for extended periods of time, but Dolores Umbridge had been on Remus' watch-list since first year, when she said something offensive, and Remus still glared at her when she passed in the corridors.

"She said she has a Head Girl meeting, but she is dressed for something - or someone - special," said Sirius to no one in particular, flopping back on the bed. "Marlene McKinnon is going to drive me crazy, but I do hope she's going to meet someone behind my back. It'll make it easier if I have to break up with her."

James stuck his head out of the bathroom, a comb in hand. "Why are you still going out with her? Everyone in Gryffindor - save Marlene herself - knows you and Moony have something going on. I dunno why no one's told her-"

Sirius stuck his tongue out, rather immaturely, and then grinned when a pillow flew from Remus' bed towards James. That was his Moony, always ready with something to throw. No really, it was shocking how he always had something not too sharp and easy to throw by his side. And books. He would never throw one of those, though, no matter how angry. They were his babies.

"Shut it, Potter," muttered Remus, though he was smiling towards the book that he had opened in his lap. His shoulders and back were hunched over it, and he was obviously still reading. Remus' skills at reading and talking at the same time had improved over the years. "Go finish trying to brush that thing you call hair."

When James was back in the bathroom, Sirius flipped over onto his stomach and propped himself up to look at Remus. For a moment, he just watched. Remus read with a speed that would astound most, his eyes flying over the printed words. Who knew how many books Remus had read in his lifetime! Remus looked tired, and had probably been reading all day. "Moony,"

"Yes?" Remus responded without looking up from his lap. He flipped a page and continued to read. He nodded once, and if Sirius had spoken, he would have thought that Remus was actually paying attention.

"D'you believe him? That everyone knows?"

That stopped Remus. He closed his book softly, gently, and then placed it on his bedside table. Then, and only then, did he look up to meet Sirius' eyes. "I don't know, Pads."

"Do you want me to break up with her?" He saw a flash of hurt in Remus' eyes when he mentioned Marlene.

"It's quite unlike you to be so considerate of my feelings, what with you practically sucking her face off in the Common Room every day." Remus' tone was a bit tense, and Sirius immediately knew he had to fix this or he'd have some problems. Sirius had just wanted it to look realistic!

"Sorry. I just keep waiting for you to decide if you want to tell everyone..."

Remus' eyebrows furrowed, and for a moment he looked all around their room except for at Sirius. He was obviously uncomfortable. "Come on, you know I've stayed awake late into the night many times trying to decide. I just don't want there to be one more thing that makes me different from everyone else. Besides, I really don't mind you and Marlene. I _was_ the one that encouraged you two to start up in the first place."

Sirius had heard this all before. "Remus, it's truly alright. I'm always going to be here for you," He got up from his bed then, narrowly avoiding an embarrassing mishap with his covers that seemed intent on wrapping around his legs, and walked towards Remus. "I love you, you know."

Remus grinned at that, "I love you, too. You know I do." He looked up at Sirius from his position on his bed.

Sirius sensed that the inner turmoil Remus had been feeling just moments ago was gone, and decided to tease his lover/boyfriend/something-else-that-he-couldn't-name/soul mate. "If you love me, why do you always want to prove me wrong?"

"I don't do that!" Remus laughed, pulling on Sirius' arms until he landed on Remus' bed beside him.

"There you go right now, trying to find mistakes and make my statements false!" Sirius wondered what Remus would say to that, and could practically hear the gears in Remus' head turning.

"Nope. You just said I _try_ to falsify the things that you say. I do not try, I succeed." Remus grinned.

"Prat," Sirius sat up, pulling Remus in closer. Remus' breath fell in short puffs on Sirius' lips; they were that close.

"But you love me anyway," Remus whispered, closing the distance between the two of them and brushing his lips against Sirius'. They pulled back and then pressed back together with more force. They were just starting to get into it, tongues pressing together and heat increasing, when the bathroom door creaked open.

"Oi! I leave the two of you alone for ten minutes... why do I always come back to this?" James chuckled then, rooting around his trunk. He pulled out some trousers and boxers and then disappeared back into the bathroom. "Don't let me catch you wearing any less than what you are now when I come back!" James warned before closing the door.

Sirius and Remus shared a look and then burst into laughter, pulling each other in again moments later. They didn't let James catch them after his shower, charming the hangings on Remus' bed shut.


End file.
